Maximum Ride: Winged Death Saga
by SnowXwingz
Summary: Rated T for language. This is my first fanfiction so, yeaaaaa...
1. Chapter 1

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHARACTERS**

**Flock leader: Annabelle – Slender Korean avian-American with short black shiny hair and chocolate brown eyes, beautiful white wings with tan and golden downy and snow white upper feathers, 14 yrs old**

**Sophie- Beautiful Chinese avian-American with long chocolate straight/wavy hair and light hazel/brown eyes, beautiful snow white wings with tan/golden and brown stripes and golden downy- Annabelle's childhood friend-likes Chase, 14 yrs old **

**Sydney- Pretty Vietnamese avian-American with long layered light brown hair and hazel brown eyes, sleek cream wings with soft tan downy, sister of Eva, likes Matthew, 14 yrs old**

**Eva- Awesome Vietnamese avian- American with short light brown hair and chocolate eyes, sleek white wings with speckled chocolate and golden, sister of Sydney, 14 1/2 yrs old-**

**Chase- Chinese avian-American with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, dark foreboding jet black wings with silverish black downy, 15 yrs old**

**Lason- Chinese avian- American with black hair and brown eyes, tan wings with golden downy, likes Sarah, 15 yrs old-**

**Wei- Chinese avian- American with brown hair and light brown eyes, black wings with silver downy, 15 yrs old-**

**Sarah- Asian avian-Asian with light brown hair and hazel eyes, soft off white wings with silver downy, 15 yrs old-**

**Matthew- Mexican/white avian-American with light brown/blonde hair and brown eyes, tan wings with white downy, likes Annabelle and Sydney, 14 ½ yrs old**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 1**

** Ahhh… Annabelle rested on the soft plush couch when she suddenly crashed to the floor next to me. "What the fuck!" She then looked at her surroundings and saw how messy their house was. From the outside, it looked like an orderly fashioned mansion (stolen) but inside, was it a dump! Suddenly Matthew came rushing down the stairs looking panicked. "The Erasers (wolfmen)! They're here!" At once (raptor hearing) the whole flock came rushing down the stairs. Ever since Max and the others rescued us from the cages of the whitecoats (scientists), we have been on the run, searching for them, yet never finding them.**

** "RAGHHHH!" The bloodthirsty call of the ferocious Eraser sounded, sending ice running through our veins. Wait wait, hold on there. I almost forgot to introduce myself, hi my name is Sophie and if you don't want to be involved in saving the world, put this book down because this is surviving, dangers, protectors will die and unnecessary bloodshed will happen. So those remaining, when Max and her jolly band of bird-kids rescued all the mutants (even the ones horribly horrendous), we flew far away from the horrible laboratory, afraid to land and to be only recaptured. Ok, back to the story. We panicked, knowing that we were surrounded. Jeb wasn't there to save us, the ground was full with Erasers and the air was full with Flyboys. Then, everything went black.**

** "Sophie! Wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes blearily. We were back in the School. Oh God. Anger surged through me as I thought about all we had been through, and Ari, little seven year old Ari, had expired right in Max's arms. We all grieved while reading Fang's blog, tears flowing from our eyes. I then heard which direction the voice it was coming from. It was coming from Lason. His and the whole flocks' eyes were staring at me, filled with concern. "Uhhhhh… I'm okay…" I said.**

** "Yeah but do you have a plan?" said Chase.**

** "I ALWAYS do Chase!" I replied hastily while thinking in my head **_**ummm, let's wait till the whitecoats come to unlock us and we'll rush out the door.**_

** "Not always, Sophie." Said the rest of the flock all together.**

** But I just shooed them away, think surely that my plan would work. Suddenly, Annabelle's soft voice called me to sit next to her and I did. She was the only person I knew that I could REALLY trust, with family stuff and private stuff. She UNDERSTOOD me, not the fake understandings, where you get attached to them and find out, heartbroken, that you're not really their best friend and all that crap. Also, she knew who I liked. Which is pretty obvious. Because it says right in the characters. LOL XD.**

** Then the door creaked open and Ari stepped in.**

** "Ari!" Annabelle cried out. She rushed out and hugged Ari, and suddenly somebody stepped out behind her. It was another guy with chocolate/black eyes and wavy black/brown hair. He was apparently a mix Caucasian and Mexican. He had black wings with black downy. The guy stepped forward shyly and introduced himself.**

** "Hi, I'm Ian, you have probably seen me before from Grant. Well, only Sydney and Sophie but…" Just then a whitecoat stepped out and grabbed both of their arms.**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 2**

** The whitecoat took Ari and Ian, and disappeared with them out the door. A few minutes later, the door opened again and both of them were thrown in with us. Ian was still squirming but Ari was unusually still and quiet. **

** "ARI, ARE YOU OKAY?!" shouted Annabelle, only to be met by silence. She stepped toward him, over our chains, and to the corner of the small cell. Annabelle rolled him so we could see his face. His eyes were glazed.**

** "Why… Why Ari?! AGAIN?!" said Annabelle sadly**

** "AGAIN?!" asked the guys.**

** "YES AGAIN! Max accidentally broke his neck once, then Ari expired, he was brought back to life, and died again." explained Annabelle.**

** "OHHHH!" shouted the guys. CRASH! The noise made us jump as we noticed the very squirming Ian, still trying to upright himself, only to crash into a wall.**

"**IAN?!" Sydney shouted, surprised.**

** "Ian? Who's he?" asked Eva, confused.**

** "Ummm, I think he was at science camp with Sophie, Sydney, Matthew, and Annabelle," said Lason.**

** "Oh what? I didn't go." said Matthew**

"**Okay, but me and Chase never went to Mesa in fifth grade so, yeah…" said Wei.**

"**Ummmm… I seriously don't know what you're talking about, so um care to explain?" said Sarah**

"**Ok, first of all, most of the fifth graders went to science camp. Sydney, Sophie, and I met Ian, he was nice, he eats a lot─" said Annabelle before she was cut off by a very hotheaded Ian.**

"**HEY! I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH!" said Ian, angered**

"**YES YOU DO!" said me, Sydney, and Annabelle playfully**

"**And he likes Sydney!" I finished off for Annabelle.**

"**WHAT!" said everybody except me.**

"**NO I DON'T!" said Ian**

"**YES YOU DO!" I said, arguing back**

"**NO!"**

"**YES!" **

"**NO!"**

"**YES!"**

"**ADMIT IT IAN, YOU LIKE SYDNEY AND YOU KNOW IT!" I said**

"**Okay, okay, fine, I do…" murmured a very red Ian rubbing the back of his neck. Just then, Sydney turned a very fiery shade of red. Suddenly the door to the cell creaked open.**

"**FOOD!" we all shouted together. There were ten loaves of bread, and a jug of water.**

"**Man, I'm so hungry, I can eat and entire cow and STILL be hungry!" said Lason, practically drooling next to the cotton-like loaves of sourdough bread. We split the loaves into fractions, a third for each person, to save for three meals a day. Just then, after we finished our loaves, the roof suddenly toppled on top of Ari, causing our chains to break. At once, we flew up, snapping out our wings, feeling the cool breeze blow, ruffling our feathers. Lason had begun to sink, as he was large and his wings were no match for him. Then, unusually, he soared higher than us, and we found out he had another pair of wings, on his butt.**

**And as for Annabelle, I've never seen her this happy. Grimy and slime covered, she soared and laughed in the bright morning sunlight, warm and happy and full of brilliance. That's when we noticed Sarah never took flight.**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 3**

** "SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Lason. **

** "Chill out Lason, she'll come eventually," said Wei.**

** Just then, a slender shape flew by, laughing and smiling. It was Sarah, at least it looked it. She soared high, while Lason stared at her, all moony-eyed. Suddenly, Sarah gasped and plunged down, into the evergreens of the forest, gone within a second. Lason cried out in anguish as he sped after her, disappearing as well. I stared after him and blushed after Chase met my gaze. Ian stared at Sydney, and Sydney stared at him. While my thoughts raced about Chase, a tiny thought reminded me that Sydney and Ian were a perfect match. Ian's angelic face and Sydney's lovestruck eyes truly showed their love.**

** Annabelle was still whooping with joy in the sky, soaring with her beautiful wings flapping by. Eva was sitting there, alone, deep in thought. Matthew was gazing at Annabelle when he suddenly lost balance on his rock and fell on top of me. Chase immediately stood, while my heart beat faster. I jumped back in surprise, snapping out my beautiful wings, soaring to the sky, my face flushed with embarrassment. **_**I love him, but does he love me? **_**For years, that thought has implanted in my head, for years I have wondered, but still no answer. I made up my mind that night. Until THAT happened. I was flying through the night when I spotted with my raptor vision Sydney and Ian, holding hands, side by side, when Ian and Sydney leaned in.**

** My face hot with embarrassment, I flew as fast as I could, racing between buildings, nearly destroying several telephone lines, and not minding what I might have been missing. The next day, Sydney seemed to be closer to Ian, more connected than usual. We hunted and each brought back a hamburger and a fries. I offered some to Sydney and Eva, and they took several. As the sun sank, I grabbed Chase and sped him off with me. **

** "What the-?! Sophie! What are you do-"He was cut off as I told him how I'd liked him, he struggled, confused for a moment and then flew crookedly away. Then, I flew off, back to where I left, leaving a confused and flustered Chase. When I arrived, I couldn't sleep, so I set of to the nearest McDonalds until I heard a screech of pure agony, filling the empty streets with its pain. I sped to the source of the blood-curdling scream, and found out it was led to Eva, a knife out of her back. A shadow then hopped down from a tall building, making me gasp. It was Wei. **

** "WTF! WEI HOW COULD YOU, HOW?!" I screamed, viciously. No reply. He hopped down, leaving in the dark, alone. Annabelle and I quickly spread our wings, carrying Eva gently, taking her to the nearest mattress store, then stealing some hospital supplies, only to be met by a certain someone who had betrayed Max and the others, and had a son that tried to kill us. **

** "JEB!"**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 4**

** "JEB!" All of us shouted immediately (well, not all of us but you get the point). Annabelle bounded across the store, nearly strangling Jeb as she pushed him to a wall.**

** "DID YOU DO THIS?! ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Annabelle yelled savagely, apparently sounding nothing like Annabelle. I pulled her off of Jeb, shaking her as forcefully as I could, sending her crumpling from the force. Hey, we have supernatural strength so, yeah… As Annabelle was pampered by Sydney, Chase, and Matthew, I flew off, flying so fast, you couldn't even see me, not as a blur, not as nothin'. I headed to the nearest restaurant, surprised to see Ian there. He was hanging with a person, outlined in black. I squinted to see better through the pitch-black night, the silhouette clearing into focus. WEI! IAN WAS HANGING WITH WEI?! WTF! I rushed to Sydney, not noticing how fast I was going, not caring what devastation and havoc I was making, only telling my best friend what that, that, MONSTER was doing. **

** "SYDNEY, CHASE, ANNABELLE, MATTHEW! GET YA FREAKIN' BUTTS UP! IAN's A TRAITOR!" I yelled, not knowing, and caring what type a volume I was producing. Chase groaned and blinked his eyes blearily. Sydney yawned, still in her PJ's, half asleep, whereas Annabelle and Matthew were nowhere to be seen. **

** "Over here!" The voice came from above us, and as we looked up, we saw Annabelle and Matthew already up, flying like there was no tomorrow. I spread my wings, then realizing I was also in my jammies, with, yes, wing slits in the back. I blushed, heading back in to change in my room. I came out, everyone following, wearing a light blue hoodie with skinny jeans. Sydney was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt saying "I Chose to be Awesome Today!", Chase was wearing a blue t-shirt with baggy jeans, and Matthew was wearing a red t-shirt with a dark red bulldozer in the front and cargo shorts. We all snapped our wings open, Annabelle leading the way.**

** "What is that?!" said Sydney, squinting to see the dark shape approaching. OMFG! It was Wei and Ian, side by side, bro by bro. But then, Ian sideflew Wei and kicked his back, sending Wei crashing toward the ground. I was relieved until Wei flew straight up, back at us like a jet. He was holding two razor-sharp blades, long and wicked, gleaming with blood of past victims in the silver moonlight. He lashed out, missing Annabelle's wing barely by a centimeter. We were terrified until Annabelle took charge.**

** "Sydney, go behind him to ambush him if he tries to escape."**

** "Sophie, go in front of him, to help me to fight him."**

** "Matthew, go on his right, and Chase, go on his left."**

** "EVERYBODY AMBUSH!" The whole world became blurred, my fists and feet kicking and punching at a record speed, our goal to defeat him once and for all. His blades glinted with fresh drops of blood occasionally, some mine. We fought, my fist bloody, shoes torn, Sydney breathing hard, but lashing out with all her might, Chase and Matthew in synch, one punching, one kicking, until the sky was raining blood and havoc. Wei suddenly sank down, retracting his wings which allowed him to escape and record pace, then pummeling to the ground, snapping out his bloodied wings just at the last minute and disappearing. **

** "He-e-y, m-maybe w-we should g-give him a n-new na-name?" Annabelle said, shakily. I was racked with spasms of pain before I looked at the injuries inflicted upon the whole flock, then my own. To my shock, I had a gaping hole in my stomach, gushing out blood like all the rest's wounds were. Looks like Wei's blades cut a gaper. **

** "Maybe you could call him the W-winged D-death?" suggested until a final spasm shook me and my wings retracted, and I was sent dropping to the ground, knowing the flock was safe, for now…**


	2. Winged Death Saga Chapters 1-7

Winged Death Saga

A Fan-Fiction of Maximum Ride

**By****:**** Sophie Yang**

**Inspired by: Maximum Ride**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**Sophie Yang**

**CHARACTERS**

**Flock leader: Annabelle – Slender Korean avian-American with short black shiny hair and chocolate brown eyes, beautiful white wings with tan and golden downy and snow white upper feathers, 14 yrs. old**

**Sophie- Beautiful Chinese avian-American with long chocolate straight/wavy hair and light hazel/brown eyes, beautiful snow white/tawny wings with tan/golden and brown stripes and golden downy- Annabelle's childhood friend-likes Chase, 14 yrs. old **

**Sydney- Pretty Vietnamese avian-American with long layered light brown hair and hazel brown eyes, sleek cream wings with soft tan downy, sister of Eva, likes Matthew, 14 yrs. old**

**Eva- Awesome Vietnamese avian- American with short light brown hair and chocolate eyes, sleek white wings with speckled chocolate and golden, sister of Sydney, 14 1/2 yrs. old-**

**Chase- Chinese avian-American with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, dark foreboding jet black wings with silverish black downy, 15 yrs. old**

**Lason- Chinese avian- American with black hair and brown eyes, tan wings with golden downy, likes Sarah, 15 yrs. old-**

**Wei- Chinese avian- American with brown hair and light brown eyes, black wings with silver downy, 15 yrs. old-**

**Sarah- Asian avian-Asian with light brown hair and hazel eyes, soft off white wings with silver downy, 15 yrs. old-**

**Matthew- Mexican/white avian-American with light brown/blonde hair and brown eyes, tan wings with white downy, likes Annabelle and Sydney, 14 ½ yrs. old**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 1**

** Ahhh… Annabelle rested on the soft plush couch when she suddenly crashed to the floor next to me. "What the fuck!" She then looked at her surroundings and saw how messy their house was. From the outside, it looked like an orderly fashioned mansion (stolen) but inside, was it a dump! Suddenly Matthew came rushing down the stairs looking panicked. "The Erasers (wolfmen)! They're here!" At once (raptor hearing) the whole flock came rushing down the stairs. Ever since Max and the others rescued us from the cages of the whitecoats (scientists), we have been on the run, searching for them, yet never finding them.**

** "RAGHHHH!" The bloodthirsty call of the ferocious Eraser sounded, sending ice running through our veins. Wait wait, hold on there. I almost forgot to introduce myself, hi my name is Sophie and if you don't want to be involved in saving the world, put this book down because this is surviving, dangers, protectors will die and unnecessary bloodshed will happen. So those remaining, when Max and her jolly band of bird-kids rescued all the mutants (even the ones horribly horrendous), we flew far away from the horrible laboratory, afraid to land and to be only recaptured. Ok, back to the story. We panicked, knowing that we were surrounded. Jeb wasn't there to save us, the ground was full with Erasers and the air was full with Flyboys. Then, everything went black.**

** "Sophie! Wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes blearily. We were back in the School. Oh God. Anger surged through me as I thought about all we had been through, and Ari, little seven year old Ari, had expired right in Max's arms. We all grieved while reading Fang's blog, tears flowing from our eyes. I then heard which direction the voice it was coming from. It was coming from Lason. His and the whole flocks' eyes were staring at me, filled with concern. "Uhhhhh… I'm okay…" I said.**

** "Yeah but do you have a plan?" said Chase.**

** "I ALWAYS do Chase!" I replied hastily while thinking in my head **_**ummm, let's wait till the whitecoats come to unlock us and we'll rush out the door.**_

** "Not always, Sophie." Said the rest of the flock all together.**

** But I just shooed them away, think surely that my plan would work. Suddenly, Annabelle's soft voice called me to sit next to her and I did. She was the only person I knew that I could REALLY trust, with family stuff and private stuff. She UNDERSTOOD me, not the fake understandings, where you get attached to them and find out, heartbroken, that you're not really their best friend and all that crap. Also, she knew who I liked. Which is pretty obvious because it says right in the characters. LOL XD.**

** Then the door creaked open and Ari stepped in.**

** "Ari!" Annabelle cried out. She rushed out and hugged Ari, and suddenly somebody stepped out behind her. It was another guy with chocolate/black eyes and wavy black/brown hair. He was apparently a mix Caucasian and Mexican. He had black wings with black downy. The guy stepped forward shyly and introduced himself.**

** "Hi, I'm Ian; you have probably seen me before from Grant. Well, only Sydney and Sophie but…" Just then a whitecoat stepped out and grabbed both of their arms.**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 2**

** The whitecoat took Ari and Ian, and disappeared with them out the door. A few minutes later, the door opened again and both of them were thrown in with us. Ian was still squirming but Ari was unusually still and quiet. **

** "ARI, ARE YOU OKAY?!" shouted Annabelle, only to be met by silence. She stepped toward him, over our chains, and to the corner of the small cell. Annabelle rolled him so we could see his face. His eyes were glazed.**

** "Why… Why Ari?! AGAIN?!" said Annabelle sadly**

** "AGAIN?!" asked the guys.**

** "YES AGAIN! Max accidentally broke his neck once, then Ari expired, he was brought back to life, and died again." explained Annabelle.**

** "OHHHH!" shouted the guys. CRASH! The noise made us jump as we noticed the very squirming Ian, still trying to upright himself, only to crash into a wall.**

"**IAN?!" Sydney shouted, surprised.**

** "Ian? Who's he?" asked Eva, confused.**

** "Ummm, I think he was at science camp with Sophie, Sydney, Matthew, and Annabelle," said Lason.**

** "Oh what? I didn't go." said Matthew**

"**Okay, but me and Chase never went to Mesa in fifth grade so, yeah…" said Wei.**

"**Ummmm… I seriously don't know what you're talking about, so um care to explain?" said Sarah**

"**Ok, first of all, most of the fifth graders went to science camp. Sydney, Sophie, and I met Ian, he was nice, he eats a lot─" said Annabelle before she was cut off by a very hotheaded Ian.**

"**HEY! I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH!" said Ian, angered**

"**YES YOU DO!" said me, Sydney, and Annabelle playfully**

"**And he likes Sydney!" I finished off for Annabelle.**

"**WHAT!" said everybody except me.**

"**NO I DON'T!" said Ian**

"**YES YOU DO!" I said, arguing back**

"**NO!"**

"**YES!" **

"**NO!"**

"**YES!"**

"**ADMIT IT IAN, YOU LIKE SYDNEY AND YOU KNOW IT!" I said**

"**Okay, okay, fine, I do…" murmured a very red Ian rubbing the back of his neck. Just then, Sydney turned a very fiery shade of red. Suddenly the door to the cell creaked open.**

"**FOOD!" we all shouted together. There were ten loaves of bread, and a jug of water.**

"**Man, I'm so hungry, I can eat and entire cow and STILL be hungry!" said Lason, practically drooling next to the cotton-like loaves of sourdough bread. We split the loaves into fractions, a third for each person, to save for three meals a day. Just then, after we finished our loaves, the roof suddenly toppled on top of Ari, causing our chains to break. At once, we flew up, snapping out our wings, feeling the cool breeze blow, ruffling our feathers. Lason had begun to sink, as he was large and his wings were no match for him. Then, unusually, he soared higher than us, and we found out he had another pair of wings, on his butt.**

**And as for Annabelle, I've never seen her this happy. Grimy and slime covered, she soared and laughed in the bright morning sunlight, warm and happy and full of brilliance. That's when we noticed Sarah never took flight.**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 3**

** "SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Lason. **

** "Chill out Lason, she'll come eventually," said Wei.**

** Just then, a slender shape flew by, laughing and smiling. It was Sarah, at least it looked it. She soared high, while Lason stared at her, all moony-eyed. Suddenly, Sarah gasped and plunged down, into the evergreens of the forest, gone within a second. Lason cried out in anguish as he sped after her, disappearing as well. I stared after him and blushed after Chase met my gaze. Ian stared at Sydney, and Sydney stared at him. While my thoughts raced about Chase, a tiny thought reminded me that Sydney and Ian were a perfect match. Ian's angelic face and Sydney's lovestruck eyes truly showed their love.**

** Annabelle was still whooping with joy in the sky, soaring with her beautiful wings flapping by. Eva was sitting there, alone, deep in thought. Matthew was gazing at Annabelle when he suddenly lost balance on his rock and fell on top of me. Chase immediately stood, while my heart beat faster. I jumped back in surprise, snapping out my beautiful wings, soaring to the sky, my face flushed with embarrassment. **_**I love him, but does he love me? **_**For years, that thought has implanted in my head, for years I have wondered, but still no answer. I made up my mind that night. Until THAT happened. I was flying through the night when I spotted with my raptor vision Sydney and Ian, holding hands, side by side, when Ian and Sydney leaned in.**

** My face hot with embarrassment, I flew as fast as I could, racing between buildings, nearly destroying several telephone lines, and not minding what I might have been missing. The next day, Sydney seemed to be closer to Ian, more connected than usual. We hunted and each brought back a hamburger and a fries. I offered some to Sydney and Eva, and they took several. As the sun sank, I grabbed Chase and sped him off with me. **

** "What the-?! Sophie! What are you do-"He was cut off as I told him how I'd liked him, he struggled, confused for a moment and then flew crookedly away. Then, I flew off, back to where I left, leaving a confused and flustered Chase. When I arrived, I couldn't sleep, so I set of to the nearest McDonalds until I heard a screech of pure agony, filling the empty streets with its pain. I sped to the source of the blood-curdling scream, and found out it was led to Eva, a knife out of her back. A shadow then hopped down from a tall building, making me gasp. It was Wei. **

** "WTF! WEI HOW COULD YOU, HOW?!" I screamed, viciously. No reply. He hopped down, leaving in the dark, alone. Annabelle and I quickly spread our wings, carrying Eva gently, taking her to the nearest mattress store, then stealing some hospital supplies, only to be met by a certain someone who had betrayed Max and the others, and had a son that tried to kill us. **

** "JEB!"**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 4**

** "JEB!" All of us shouted immediately (well, not all of us but you get the point). Annabelle bounded across the store, nearly strangling Jeb as she pushed him to a wall.**

** "DID YOU DO THIS?! ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Annabelle yelled savagely, apparently sounding nothing like Annabelle. I pulled her off of Jeb, shaking her as forcefully as I could, sending her crumpling from the force. Hey, we have supernatural strength so, yeah… As Annabelle was pampered by Sydney, Chase, and Matthew, I flew off, flying so fast, you couldn't even see me, not as a blur, not as nothin'. I headed to the nearest restaurant, surprised to see Ian there. He was hanging with a person, outlined in black. I squinted to see better through the pitch-black night, the silhouette clearing into focus. WEI! IAN WAS HANGING WITH WEI?! WTF! I rushed to Sydney, not noticing how fast I was going, not caring what devastation and havoc I was making, only telling my best friend what that, that, MONSTER was doing. **

** "SYDNEY, CHASE, ANNABELLE, MATTHEW! GET YA FREAKIN' BUTTS UP! IAN's A TRAITOR!" I yelled, not knowing, and caring what type a volume I was producing. Chase groaned and blinked his eyes blearily. Sydney yawned, still in her PJ's, half asleep, whereas Annabelle and Matthew were nowhere to be seen. **

** "Over here!" The voice came from above us, and as we looked up, we saw Annabelle and Matthew already up, flying like there was no tomorrow. I spread my wings, then realizing I was also in my jammies, with, yes, wing slits in the back. I blushed, heading back in to change in my room. I came out, everyone following, wearing a light blue hoodie with skinny jeans. Sydney was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt saying "I Chose to be Awesome Today!", Chase was wearing a blue t-shirt with baggy jeans, and Matthew was wearing a red t-shirt with a dark red bulldozer in the front and cargo shorts. We all snapped our wings open, Annabelle leading the way.**

** "What is that?!" said Sydney, squinting to see the dark shape approaching. OMFG! It was Wei and Ian, side by side, bro by bro. But then, Ian sideflew Wei and kicked his back, sending Wei crashing toward the ground. I was relieved until Wei flew straight up, back at us like a jet. He was holding two razor-sharp blades, long and wicked, gleaming with blood of past victims in the silver moonlight. He lashed out, missing Annabelle's wing barely by a centimeter. We were terrified until Annabelle took charge.**

** "Sydney, go behind him to ambush him if he tries to escape."**

** "Sophie, go in front of him, to help me to fight him."**

** "Matthew, go on his right, and Chase, go on his left."**

** "EVERYBODY AMBUSH!" The whole world became blurred, my fists and feet kicking and punching at a record speed, our goal to defeat him once and for all. His blades glinted with fresh drops of blood occasionally, some mine. We fought, my fist bloody, shoes torn, Sydney breathing hard, but lashing out with all her might, Chase and Matthew in synch, one punching, one kicking, until the sky was raining blood and havoc. Wei suddenly sank down, retracting his wings which allowed him to escape and record pace, then pummeling to the ground, snapping out his bloodied wings just at the last minute and disappearing. **

** "He-e-y, m-maybe w-we should g-give him a n-new na-name?" Annabelle said, shakily. I was racked with spasms of pain before I looked at the injuries inflicted upon the whole flock, then my own. To my shock, I had a gaping hole in my stomach, gushing out blood like all the rest's wounds were. Looks like Wei's blades cut a gaper. **

** "Maybe you could call him the W-winged D-death?" I suggested until a final spasm shook me and my wings retracted, and I was sent dropping to the ground, knowing the flock was safe, for now…**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 5**

** "Sophie?! Wake up! WAKE UP!" The voice… So loud, this, this is not Heaven is it? Ughhh… I opened my eyes and tried to sit in an upright position. A sharp searing pain shot through me and I lay back down. One of my wings was mangled and all of us were bedraggled. I opened my eyes only to see every one of the flock injured, Sydney with her unusually bent arm, Matthew with his swollen, bloody eye, Annabelle with the large gash in her leg, Ian with his torn leg and Chase with a large hole in his back. But these wounds were healing before our eyes. We were made as the mutants we are to regenerate, and so is Wei. Wei… No! His name shall not be mentioned ANYMORE! He shall be called Winged Death.**

** "Hey who caught me before I fell and went splat on the asphalt?" I suddenly asked.**

** "I-it was me." said Chase.**

** "You?"**

** "Yep." And with that word, I stood up and hugged everyone, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion that we were all alive. **

** "Erm, I can't breathe," said Sydney. I let go and finally felt whole, even with the scabbing hole in my stomach.**

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

** Oh wait what? I must've fallen asleep. Anyways, we are all healed! We have taken a nearby mansion! Or greenhouse. Or sun house. Whatever. Moving on! Sooo, we're gonna live there for now and the girls are gonna live in the master bedroom (there's two) and the boys get the sports room/bedroom. Lucky for us, we get water beds and Temper Pedic mattresses. The boys get air mattresses and something called bunks. There's a sun room and blah blah blah. That night, we all lay on the cool dewy grass and stared at the twinkles of starlight decorating the dark mysterious night sky. The moon seemed to smile at us as it lit up the night with its luminous glow.  
It was so romantic as Ian held Sydney's face gently up to his as they leaned in for the perfect kiss. Then, I was caught sneaking a glance at Chase, and then, everything turned odd. The sky seemed to rip. I know right? Totally weird. A beautiful light started projecting a golden light across the night sky when heat cascaded over us. For what felt like a decade of endless agony, I screeched in pain, clawing along with the others at my clothes, writhing to undo my jacket to unleash refreshing coldness. After what felt like a complete century, the pain subsided and I looked at the devastating landscape around us. Mountains were crushed, trees toppled, and whole rivers evaporated. I stared at a giant wave coming towards us. Blue and menacing, it sped toward us, threatening to break any moment. Meh. Let it come. Life isn't worth it, until that happened.**

** I looked at Chase, and he stared at me. He leaned in for the very first time and we kissed as a giant blue wave crashed over us. Romantic right? Extra points when a giant wave is going to crush you to tiny bloody bits.**

** I sucked in a deep breat─ wait what? How is this freakin' thing possible? I see only water. And I'm breathing? Oh HELL NO! I swam to the surface, peering at this strange world below. Wow. Everything, entire cities underwater and we can (I think) breathe underwater. Unreachable peaks (we gots wingz baby!). Oh and did I mention a predator area? This place is made for us. Wait is that… MAX! It's Max, the girl who saved us, with FANG?! OMG! Oh wait no… That's only a group of freakin' hawks. Oh well. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. **

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 6**

** "AIEEEEEE!" I screamed, terrified of being pulled deep into the murky depths of the clear black waters.**

** "Relax Sophie, it's just me!" Sydney called to me, reassuringly.**

** "Oh, what where's everyone else?" I asked, overwhelmed with a mother-like concern for the flock. Wait, wait, MOTHER-LIKE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?!**

** "Oh, erm, we found Ian, Matthew, Chase, and Annabelle. Oh and also you." Sydney replied, scaring me. Suddenly thought everyone else must have been buried under the debris. I shuddered at the thought of their cold, lifeless dead corpses, lying there; eyes wide open but unseeing, skin intact, but pale, clothes dirty, body cold. My mind then directed to thinking about Eva, Wei, Lason, and Sarah. Are they alive? Or dead? As I scanned around our surroundings, my eyes caught sight of the glorious skies, inviting me to take flight in the blue, everlasting skies, possessing the warm afternoon glow of the golden sun. **

** Annabelle took role, gathering us all in a semi-circle, speaking to each of us. Apparently, she wanted each of us to pair up and search. Sydney and I got paired, then Ian and Matthew, and Annabelle and Chase. So we head off, Sydney and I soaring near a patch of green land, when something whizzed past me. It clipped one of my feathers, revealing a sharp stab of pain. I winced, but kept on dodging what seemed like bullets. Sydney suddenly yelped, and I felt a searing pain in my arm. I suddenly thought about the others in the flock and a deep, heavy rock seemed to weigh down in my chest. I felt as if I were in a cage of protectiveness, and soon, I felt a deep pain in my arm too. I plunged to the ground, when another thing whizzed by, me thinking it was another bullet.**

** But the thing lifted me, setting me lightly to the ground. Wait wh─ it was Lason! With Sarah? But how?! Sarah laughed as she sped back up in the sky, kicking (kicking?!) back the bullets that came rocketing toward us. When it seemed whoever ran out of ammo, we got the hell out of there. When we couldn't find Annabelle, my knuckles clenched, turning white. **_**What happened to them? Are they dead?**_** Then the thought struck me. **_**Maybe I'm worrying too much.**_** That might have been what had been weighing me down while we were fighting! Ugh. I should stop worrying. Suddenly, a black speck and a brownish one cleared in the distance, and got bigger, and bigger, until they crashed into us. Annabelle immediately got up from being an annoying ball of a winged mutant and Chase just plain sat on Lason. Yep that's them for you. Anyways, Annabelle then started bossing us around, telling us this and that until I lost my temper.**

** "DUDE! REALLY?! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE THE LEADER DOESN'T MAKE YOU OUR MOMS!" I yelled, clearly very irritated.**

** "Well, I was worried about you…" Annabelle said as her voice slowly trailed off into nothingness. **

** "Well, sometimes, I want more freedom, even though we are in the open, I feel as I'm a bird in a cage, like where we were raised in─" Suddenly a snarling voice replied.**

** "WELL YOU DON'T GET ANY 'CAUSE YOU'RE GOIN' BACK TO THE **_**SCHOOL**_**!"**

**WINGED DEATH SAGA**

**CHAPTER 7**

** "No WAY!" Annabelle snarled as she sprung up, wings gracefully flapping as they pulled her to do a flying sidekick.**

** "I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT FRICKIN' PLACE!" I screamed with fury as I launched up and clipped an Eraser's neck. Chase sprung up too and then began riding one… cowboy style?**

** "Watch out!" Sydney screamed behind me as an Eraser barreled into me, its hot stinky breath clogging my nostrils, making me retch in complete disgust. Lason tripped an Eraser, sending the one on me tumbling like bowling balls into the… sea. Ian stood up and just whirled around, knocking an Eraser off balance and sending it also plummeting of the cliff and into the blue, vast ocean of… I guess doom. Then, some Erasers appeared in the sky in a helicopter, with ragged black wings that are (looks like it) surgically sewed on (OUCH!). Anyways, we took flight, punching and kicking forcefully until all of them were drop-dead.**

** After this terrifying ordeal, Annabelle decided for the flock to go to the beach/shoreline, and have fun. Well, we did. We went diving since all of us could breathe underwater. Sydney then grabbed a… fishy thingie-majig and started waving it around until one of its (fin-tentacles?) touched me. It sent the rest of the flock laughing bubbles and all of us feeling refreshed and happy when we came out. Later, we discovered an enormous beach house about, like 3 stories up. So we decided to rebuild it. **

_**A few years later**_**…**

** It was spring, Annabelle, Sydney, Matthew, and I were 16/ 16 ½, and the rest were 17. The house we restored has now a very big land, considering we were the last survivors left. Lason has started being a total joker and everyone is happy. At night we played truth or dare. Annabelle started.**

**Annabelle: Okay, Chase, truth or dare?**

**Chase: Dare**

**Annabelle: Okay, I dare you to try to beat Sophie in a race to the pole over there.**

**Chase: *glares competitively at me* You're on!**

** After he said this, we raced of, Chase ahead, then me, then him, and then… I WIN! Then, we continue with truth or dare.**

**Chase: Sydney, truth or dare?**

**Sydney: ummm… truth?**

**Chase: okay, then tell me this, why is the sky red?**

**Sydney: Red…? **

**Chase: Yeah look up!**

**All of us: Holy SH*T!**

** We all raced to the sky, trying to find out who or what monstrosity could create this mass movement of blood-red, turning the starry night sky blood-red, scaring all of us a whole lot, and then we realized something. They were all zombie- Erasers, gory and blood seeping from the wounds we had inflicted against them, and we were out-numbered. We tried to fight but the end was near. I said my prayers and so did the rest of the flock. Then, a winged bullet accompanied with more, shot through, kicking all the Erasers, and us realizing they were helping us. We then all tried to defeat them and succeeded. **

**I went to thank them and realized that they were THE flock, Maximum Ride! I was awestruck but then Max smiled, making a teasing comment; cat's got your tongue? After this, we all ate at the house, and then Max had to depart. We said our goodbyes and then they left/flew away. Sydney was propped against a chair and Chase was playing Minecraft with Matthew and Lason. Ian was reading and Annabelle and I were just lounging. Typical life for the first time. **


End file.
